lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasco's Birthday Party
Summary * Vasco invites Daniel and his friends to his birthday Plot Chapter 81 It is the weekend, and Daniel is heading to Vasco's birthday party with Enu. Due to his drinking problem, Daniel assures himself that Vasco will hold the party at a normal cafe or restaurant. He reveals that both bodies were invited, but he wanted to go as his original. Crystal is also jogging in her original body, saying that it has become a habit to run. However, she meets Enu, who bites her, and realizes that Daniel is also close by. They make small talk, and both of them lament being in their original bodies; Daniel thinking that he cannot talk to her because if his new body had no chance, his original does not have any either, and Crystal thinking that she cannot talk to him because all guys like pretty girls. They both head to the Han River, thinking that they "don't want to split." Vasco turns out to be partying in the park, in the wintertime, on a blanket. He is incredibly happy that Daniel made it, and the latter excuses his new body by saying that he is sick. Vasco asks if Crystal is Daniel's girlfriend, which he denies. Three Burn Knuckles are there, as well as Zack and Mira and Taejoon. They are all freezing, and Daniel tries to ask Vasco to go indoors, but Vasco is so happy that no one has the heart to say it. The Burn Knuckles apparently had a party at a pork restaurant, and they had drawn lots to see who would go to the park party, because "we didn't all need to die," Jace explains to Daniel. Zack tries to leave the fool's party, but Mira convinces him to stay. They sing Happy Birthday to Vasco, and everyone is relieved when the candles are blown out, as surely Vasco would move inside now; but Vasco pretends not to notice and blows anyway. Daniel gives Vasco pictures of Enu's pups, since he knows about Vasco's love of dogs. Vasco is touched. Jace, who searched for months, presents Vasco with a Special Edition Heroman figurine. Vasco is moved. Zack grabs a rock and writes "GOOD LUCK" on it, insisting that it was a treasure from his mother and it will grant good luck to its owner. Vasco is again moved, as the others note that Zack isn't even bothering to hide the magic marker. Taejoon creates a Pacebook account for Vasco and gathers 100,000 followers, which Vasco responds to with apathy. Vasco wants to play a recreational mating game, in which "three" consists of the third Burn Knuckle, Jace, and Daniel, the last two wondering what would happen to Vasco and Crystal. Jace tries again to move the party indoors but fails. Vasco calls "two" and reaches for Mira, but Zack, in a burst of fury, clips his nose. Vasco, blood streaming from his face, insists that it was an accident, and they move on. Daniel is chosen to play Duck, Duck, Goose. The three Burn Knuckles try again to talk to Vasco, but when he thanks Jace for always being his friend, Jace is too moved to speak. Zack tries to leave again, but it stopped by Mira. Then, Zack thinks about making Vasco mad. He takes out the Heroman figurine, replaces it with his rock, and throws the present into the river, saying that "Heroman went for a swim in the water." Vasco jumps in after the present. Chapter 82 Vasco yells that he will not come out of the river until he finds Jace's present. Jace calls out to him, but Zack stops him, saying that if there is a fight to come, Vasco should use up his strength before it. Police have arrived ono the scene, and Vasco has knocked out the entire Rescue Team. The Police ask if there is a tranquilizer gun for catching bears, to which the answer is negative. Zack realizes that Vasco's stamina is limitless. A reporter hears Vasco repeating the words "gift" and "precious" and deduces that he has been heartbroken by a lover. At last, Zack jumps into the river with the figurine that he took out earlier and calls to Vasco. Vasco and Zack get out and have some warm drinks, but Vasco realizes that Zack's rock and the Heroman box are still missing. Vasco again jumps into the river, intent on finding the rock. All the guys jump into the water as Mira and Crystal wonder if they should call the authorities again. Daniel starts drowning and is saved by Enu. While Crystal is desperately trying to make Daniel wake up, Eli appears on the scene and creates another Good Luck rock. He hands it to Zack, who waves it at Vasco again. Everone starts getting out of the river when Vasco notices something. Zack ceremoniously turns to present the rock to Vasco again when he sees Vasco holding both the box and the rock. Vasco demands to know who was at the root of the problem, and everyone points to Zack. The party ends with Zack's K.O. Jay is seen watching the 9 o'clock news as he sees Crystal kneeling over Daniel on television. Zoe also sees this and wonders sadly why Daniel is with another girl. Crystal, now in her new body, snaps a picture of this scene of the TV and happily saves it as her background picture on her phone. Category:Plot